the aftermath
by flutterby09
Summary: ever wonder what happened to sara afer osiris was removed?


_Set after Daniel descends and Osiris is defeated- Spoilers- any episode with Sara or Osiris_

She heard the announcer say her name. This was it, no turning back now. It was now or never. She slowly rose from her seat. She could feel the twenty-some pairs of eyes on her. It was a nervous sort of feeling, not one anyone would wish upon themselves, but one that every and all people in her position dreaded and even so much as avoided if at all possible.

Her palms felt sweaty as she walked up the isle toward the stage. Telling herself that it would be okay and that she could do it wasn't having the desired effect and so she stopped. 'It'll be fine my foot!' she thought. The facts- she could state them upside down. The presentation- no problem, she was dressed for the part, and yet….. She felt that if she tried to resume her old life that she would just break down. For so long she was torn from her job, her friends, family, and life.

As she approached the oak podium set in front of her, her heart began to race. "Well here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath.

She finally reached the pedestal and gripped it for dear life; she held onto the edges where her papers lay so tight that her knuckles turned white. It was as if it were a life preserver and she was drowning in the Pacific.

She coughed, glanced quickly at her watch, and cleared her throat. It was 2:10. Her speech was supposed to begin at 12:05. She had been standing there for five minutes. She only now noticed the long questioning stares and annoyed glances directed toward her. 'Oh boy, come on Sara you can do this.' She thought. 'Just like old times.' Ah old times, life in the academia had been wonderful to her, going to exotic places on digs, meeting wonderful intelligent people and working with some of the best minds in the business, Dr. Rayner, Dr. Jordan, Dr. Jackson. Daniel. Daniel had been a big part of her life. He had worked with her, become a close friend and confidant and later in their relationship a lover. They had broken up because he was so involved in his work he missed & completely forgot their anniversary. He was a sweet, smart, handsome, wonderful, thoughtful man but his work got the better of him. Dr. Daniel Jackson was for all intents and purposes a genius, and so comes with the territory, being a workaholic.

But all that had changed. The past was the past. There was nothing she could do about that. So, Sara would have to do something she has never done before. She'd settle. The stubborn, hardheaded archeologist settled; she decided to adjust to the changes that had been made while she was gone and start anew. Begin again. With the cover story the SGC gave her she was able to start her life from where she left off. This however was her first speech since she returned, and she was terrified!

She opened her mouth to speak and suddenly the lights went out! It was only 12:10 so it was bright outside. However, all the shades in the hall were pulled down so the only light illuminating the room was the few seams of light that shone through behind the window fixtures.

That very second everybody in the lecture hall stopped moving and the room broke into silence. Only moments later the gigantic double doors leading to the room were kicked open and thirty-some men in camouflage burst into the room, guns at the ready. There were shrieks and gasps from everyone present. "Hands in the air!" one nameless, faceless men shouted. Most people complied; other just shuttered behind the crowd, keeping out of site of their would-be-attackers.

Sara ran behind the curtains on the stage and hid. She heard a noise and peeked under the drapes to make sure no one was coming. She got up from her position on the ground and turned only to come face to face with a handgun, cocked and ready for action. She froze and slowly raised her hands up above her head. Just as her fingertips became level with her eyes the soldier roughly turned and pushed her out from behind the long crimson fabric sheets revealing her to all the other military men. She was guided off the stage, gun never being removed from between her shoulder blades.

One man stepped forward. His right hand rested on the P-90 at his side. "Ah, you must be Sara Gardner." The man said with an eerie smile.

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about." Sara said giving him her best brave look, her English accent heavily coating every word of her defiance. The burly man took another step toward her, invading her personal space thoroughly. He held up a photo of her and looked at it.

"You sure?" He asked sarcastically before looking back to her. "You two look so much alike." This was it; they have her picture; they know who she is. She couldn't possibly convince them she was someone else, that it was a simple error. Sara Gardner stood there helpless. Funny how a person who many would look at and cower in fear of could so suddenly be frightened senseless. But really Osiris had done those things, not her. She was innocent. She was powerless. And she was scared. She didn't have a hope in the world.

Strange how our worlds can be so normal one moment and then so out of control the next. How no matter what we do or who we are we can't be completely prepared or completely safe. Huh, safety, what she wouldn't do for safety, to be held in her mother's arms and feel the world melt away like she was a small child again. To lose all sense of fear. She reacted the only way she could think off. She ran, or at least she tried to. She only got a few steps in before she was grabbed from behind. GI Joe had his arms wrapped around her midriff, pinning her arms down to her sides leaving no room for escape.

………………………………………………………………………………

'I can't believe I just let her leave like that! We should have kept tabs on her!' Daniel thought to himself as he walked down the long vacant halls searching for Sara. 'I don't know what ill do if anything happens to her. She's already been through so much.' Just before Daniel turned the corner he heard a scream coming from the opposite direction. "Sara." He gasped before sprinting full down the hall. He reached a large set of double doors and heard muffled cries coming from just behind them. He raised his handgun and prepared himself for what ever might come. "Jack," The scientist whispered into his radio.

"What's up?"

"I'm in the east corridor, just outside lecture hall B-19. I think she's inside."

"Okay were coming. Hang on. O'Neill-out!"

And with that Daniel turned the volume of his radio down and once again heard a terror filled shriek. This time the cry came in the form of help. And in that instance he knew, he knew it was her, it had to be! That was her voice; it just had to be her. Jackson knew Jack was coming but he couldn't wait! How could he? And so he didn't. He readied his weapon for the second time and kicked down the door.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Help!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly the doors flew open. "Sara!" He called upon seeing her. She suddenly stopped struggling and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Daniel?" She smiled in relief. Suddenly one of the soldiers came up behind Daniel and grabbed him in much the same way Sara herself was being held. However, Jackson was ready for him, he jabbed the heel of his boot into his attackers'. Without thinking he then jabbed his elbow straight back up into the stranger's nose causing it to break and bleed. When the man backed off clutching to his nose Daniel spun around kicking him in the stomach sending him flying to the floor. Just as he was turning to face Sara again he heard a click and froze. There staring him in the face was the end of fully loaded handgun.

"Dr. Jackson I presume?" His eyes opened in shock at the use of his name. He looked around the room for the first time; only know noticing the many frightened faces of his former colleagues and a few he did not notice. His eyes then came to rest on the man's in front of him who had slightly lowered the gun so that it was now directed toward Daniel's chest. "Colonel Jacobs." The man said offering his hand to Daniel who fixed him with an icy glare crossing his arm across his chest. "That was quite the display." He said waving the gun in the direction of the unconscious soldier lying on the floor only feet away from them. "You've turned into quite the soldier. O'Neill's influence I presume. " The man finally realized he wasn't getting anywhere. "Okay Jackson, since I'm not getting anywhere with this whole nice thing how about we just get down to business?"

"Yeah you're really up for the congeniality award this year aren't you."

"They told me you were a smart-allelic. Wasn't expecting the neat kicking thing though."

"What do you want with Sara?"

"Straight down to business, okay then." He said smiling at his latest captive. "But before we chat…." Jacobs looked pointedly at Daniel.

Getting the point Daniel lowered his weapon, which he hadn't taken off of Simons until just now. He let the clip fall from the handgun and let the shell of it drop to the ground. Seeing as how he was still under scrutiny He removed his second gun from the holster on his left leg just above his knee and disassembled this gun the same as the first. "And the rest please doctor." The colonel said calmly. With that Daniel looked apologetically toward Sara and lowered his eyes to his bulletproof vest. He flipped up a pocket and removed a zatnickitel, or zat gun. "Give it here." Daniel went to do as he was when Jacobs seemed to change his mind. "No, wait. Put it on the floor." Daniel gave him a look of confusion. "Just a precaution doctor." Jackson bent at the knees lowering himself to the floor. He raised one hand and spread out his fingers to show he was harmless. When he reached the floor he slowly placed the zat gun on the floor. Colonel Simmons then lowered his guard … and his gun a little. Daniel took the opportunity to strike. He reached into his boot and pulled out a small knife. He jumped at Simmons, causing the man to jump back, avoiding a slash along the torso. He then fell to the floor and grabbed for Simmons' gun.

His fingers brushed up against the handle of the P-90 as he felt hands on his hips. He let himself loose contact with what now seemed to be precious metal to twist himself around quickly and take a swing at his assailant. His fist collided with Jacobs' Jaw and he heard a grunt come from the older man. Not wasting any time Daniel once again tried to grasp the object before him. However, Jacobs quickly recovered from the blow and once again had a hold of Daniel, as did two others. They pulled him up and held his arms tightly. Jackson struggled to get free, but found it to be futile. 'They'd better get here soon.' Daniel thought to himself.

"I had really hoped this wouldn't be necessary doctor." The colonel said as he rubbed his chin. Daniel couldn't help but smirk at his handiwork. Jacobs caught the look on the archeologist's face. He glanced over to his right and seconds later two teams were sent out into the halls while one of the other SFs pulled a cloth out of his pocket and approached Daniel. At first Daniel feared that he would die right there, choked to death in a scholar's lecture hall. Well, it wouldn't be much worse than the last time he'd visited this place. _"Who do you think built the pyramids?" "Well… I have no idea who built the pyramids…that's not really the point. The point is," "Little green men perhaps?" _ Suddenly at remembering that day so long ago Daniel felt like he could take down Teal'c. As the man approached him Daniel kicked and twisted. But somehow the gag still managed to find its way around his mouth. His wrists were fastened together with a plastic tie.

Daniel found himself being dragged to nearest wall, the one the people had been cowering against. He was shoved down on the grown. His knees now ached from the abuse they'd seen. Jacobs crouched down to Daniel's level and lowered the gag. "Are you going to play nice? Or do you need another time out?" Daniel just glowered at him. "Now, now Doctor none of that." He said as Daniel began fighting his bonds. "Or you will be sedated." To prove that his words were not without meaning Jacobs held a container labeled as such and let it sway before his captive's face.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked calmly.

"My employers want the genetic memories of the Gould."

"Shouda known."

"Don't worry so much doc. She'll be taken care of. Heck, the NID would even let ya visit her… if you come to your senses."

"Just knew there was an ulterior motive in there somewhere."

"One day doctor, you will see that the NID is deserving of control of Stargate Command and you will…."

"I'm sorry what! I couldn't have heard you right. I thought you said the NID, an illegal operation known for inexplicit studies and methods of operation was deserving of commanding the SGC!"

"We want the same thing the SGC wants."

"And what is that exactly?"

"To protect Earth!"

"It's not worth it if you have to wipeout countless other populations to save one planet."

"How can you say that? How can you put other planets above our own?"

"I'm not. But you can't just go around killing innocent people and destroying planets willy-nilly."

"Not willy-nilly! Strategically! When the SGC refuses to employ the force needed to gain technology we accommodate for their loss." Daniel couldn't help but laugh at what he was hearing. Thoroughly confused Jacobs stared down the archeologist.

Noticing he must appear to be insane Daniel decided to by SG-1 some more time by explaining his odd behavior. Still giggling slightly and shaking his head he began. "You mean like the touchstone? You guys did so much damage with that thing the SGC was almost shut down and the gate destroyed! You were so close to shutting us down and you blew it! Not to mention the fact that the president was contemplating making the projects past public so he could explain the drastic weather changes." Daniel saw the look of disbelief on his captors face and couldn't help but smile. "And you were real close with the Tollan. Shame you didn't do your research."

"Ah, but practice makes perfect."

"Not if you don't learn from your mistakes. And we all know, with our jobs that's impossible. The circumstances are never the same." At this time Daniel realized that Sara wasn't by his side and he looked up to her being tied in the same way he had. She was then placed on the floor next to him.

"No but new opportunities are always arising. As soon as the rest of SG-1 are caught you will be dealt with. More of our people are on their way as we speak. There's no escape for you this time." He said with a cruel smile.

At that moment there was a loud crash as the remaining three members of SG-1 came crashing through the same doors their fourth member came through earlier. Jacobs turned to see what was happening and Daniel jumped for his knife. He cut his bonds and grabbed his zat, handing the knife to his old friend. While Sara was trying to free herself Daniel operated his weapon of choice and started shooting, only once so as not to kill anyone. Finally everyone from the NID was either unconscious or bound and gagged.

"You okay Danny?" Jack asked stepping over Jacobs' prone form.

"Yeah, you guys? I was getting worried."

"We are well DanielJackson." Teal'c said as he like Jack, stepped over Jacobs. However, unlike Jack Teal'c didn't bother to step over him; he just stepped on him.

"Good."

Sam walked over with Sara.

"Um, just one question. What are we gonna do about them." Carter said waving he hand idly in the direction of the various academics. "I mean there's no way its just gonna go away. They're gonna ask questions sooner or later, and probably sooner."

"Good question Carter." Jack said mulling over the situation.

"Perhaps they could obtain occupation within the SGC." Came the stoic reply.

"That's it! I mean these guys are brilliant! They're the best in the business, well the ones I remember anyway. And the archeology and linguistics department has seriously needed some help."

"First of all, I want nothing to do with the geeks! Second, You knew about the pyramids, not them. And third…. Well I don't really have a third, that's about it." Jack said trailing off quietly.

Daniel just grinned in response. "Then I see absolutely no reason not to make the offer." Jack seemed to think about it for a while.

"I guess you're right Danny. And since there will be so much less pressure on you at the SGC there'll be nothing to stop you from going on a nice long weekend fishing!" At that Jack turned and walked away all the while talking about how wonderful it'll be and how much 'male-bonding' will occur. And as always Daniel was right behind him explaining how he won't be able to go because someone needs to teach them goa'uld & ancient languages. Both were ranting and neither bothered to listen to the other as Carter grinned and Teal'c glanced at the major beside him, an eyebrow raised.

The end


End file.
